Hero's Clothes
The '''Hero's Clothes' is a recurring garb in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Specifically, it is the name given to the iconic outfit worn by Link in nearly all games in the series. Over the lifespan of the franchise, some design elements have shifted, but Link's famous green tunic and hat are features common to all of the outfit's incarnations. While earlier games imply little or no significance within these clothes, their recurrence has caused later games to explore the history and meaning behind them. History and design Earlier games The early version of the Hero's Clothes are characterized by little or no mention of their significance within each Zelda game. Because the technology of the time limited Link to a fairly small sprite, the games themselves could display few details of Link's clothes (aside from the fact they are green) and Link's outfit and character design is seen only in accompanying art as well as early animated productions. During this period, the brown portions of Link's sprite were interpreted as the long sleeves of a brown undershirt and brown leggings. Some of the colors used were also not set in their modern forms. The early version of Link's clothes gradually evolved into the "Modern" version and disappeared after The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Modern version Owing to the powerful mechanics of the Nintendo 64, the modern version of the Hero's Clothes was introduced in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the first 3-dimensional Zelda game. This version is characterized by a set of white leggings and undershirt beneath the green tunic, and a three-point belt where the scabbard of the Master Sword is strapped to Link's back. The brown sleeves are replaced by brown gauntlets. Along with the "Toon" version, more emphasis began to be placed into explaining the significance of the green outfit. Toon version The "Toon" version of the Hero's Clothes debuted with the distinctive cel-shaded graphics of the The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and is an alternative style to Link's outfit in more "realistic" Zelda games. This style accounts for the majority of newer Legend of Zelda games, such as The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, and so on. Aside from the obvious "Toon" style, it is characterised by white leggings and light green undershirt. There are no gloves or three-point belt, and the anime chibi style of the character design causes Link's boots to become quite minimized. Notable appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask The design of the Hero's Clothes are no longer considered unique; all Kokiri wear green tunics with green hats, and so, Link, who had been raised among them, wore them as well. Given that Ocarina of Time is the first game in the ''Legend of Zelda'' timeline, it is reasonable to assume that Link's exploits in this game gave the clothes their significance. This the first appearance of the "Modern" version of the Hero's Clothes. While the Kokiri Tunic that Link wears as a child is similar to the "Early" version, the brown sleeves seen on extra-game art of the latter are not included in the game. Adult Link's outfit however, introduces numerous new features such as white leggings, white undershirt sleeves, brown gauntlets, and expands the tunic's belt into a three-point belt for the scabbard of the Master Sword to be strapped to his back (leaving the question how the Kokiri Sword stayed in the same position without it). In Majora's Mask, the Child Link continues his adventures and continues to wear the same clothing, though now with the three-point belt. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The final appearance of the early version. Link's outfit includes the white leggings introduced in Ocarina of Time but retains the brown sleeves of the early version. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker During the beginning of The Wind Waker, Link is wearing blue islander-style clothing with a recognizable crawfish design and khaki pants. It is considered tradition on Outset Island to dress boys in a green tunic and hat like the Hero of Time when they come of age, and the apparel is given to him by his grandmother. Link is still wearing the clothing when he suddenly finds himself forced to go out to sea to save his sister, Aryll. This is the first appearance of the "Toon Link" style of the Hero's Clothes. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link starts with green clothes but has no cap. He eventually finds Ezlo, a Minish sage who has been transformed into a shape similar to a hat. The two team up, and Ezlo positions himself on top of Link's head; effectively a make-shift cap. After Link has defeated Vaati, Ezlo, now having been returned to his true shape, presents Link with a hat similar to what he looked like when he served as Link's hat. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures There are 4 Links and they each go on an adventure to find the six maidens and Zelda. They wear a two dimensional style of the "Toon" tunic. They are green, red, blue, and violet. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess During the beginning of the game, Link is wearing simple Ordon clothes, very similar to the clothes used by everyone else in Ordon. Further in the game, Link is transformed into a wolf by the power of Twilight. The only thing keeping him from turning into a wandering spirit, like nearly everyone else when Twilight appears, is the Triforce of Courage. After a short while, Link meets Faron, one of the Light Spirits. Faron tells him that that the only way for him to return to his normal form, is to fill a Vessel of Light with Tears of Light, effectively dissipating the Twilight infesting the Faron Province. Once he has completed this, the Faron Province is returned to the light, and Link is returned to his human form; however, he now wears the green clothes once worn by the Hero of Time. Faron explains that Link is a descendant of the Hero, and granted him the clothes, a priceless treasure of the Light Spirits, as he has the potential to become a hero as well. The most significant development of the Hero's Clothes in ''Twilight Princess is the inclusion of a layer of chain-mail between the tunic and the undershirt. This hauberk actually replaces the Double Defense upgrade from Ocarina of Time, giving the Hero's Clothes a significant defensive advantage over other outfits such as Link's Ordon clothing or his wolf form. See also * Recruit Uniform Category:Tunics Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items